Studded plastic sheets, which will be referred to as studded sheets in the following, are primarily used in the building industry for the protection of structural parts of buildings, such as foundation walls, in soil contact. In its installation position as a foundation protection, in which the studded sheet is arranged directly in front of a foundation wall or in front of a seal, an insulation or the like of the foundation wall, the studded sheet protects the foundation wall, or the building components arranged in front of it against the filling material, such as debris, sand, soil or the like. At the same time it fulfills a drainage function, by draining water penetrating between the building wall and the studded sheet or between the studded sheet and the filter.
To ensure a long-term functioning of the system structure of the foundation protection, it is necessary for the studded sheets, in their installation position, to be in extensive surface contact with the building body in its upper portion so that filling material, dirt or the like, does not get introduced during or after the building phase, which would adversely affect the function of the studded sheet as a protection or drainage layer and would lead to damage to the building.
To attach the studded sheet, which is usually configured without studs at its, in the installation position, top edge to ensure extensive surface contact, it is known to use attachment elements formed as washers or frusto-coni, which are inserted into a stud. Each washer or frusto-cone has an opening through which the actual attachment means, such as a nail, a screw, a rivet or a dowel, is passed to attach the studded sheet on the building body in the area of the receiving stud. While these attachment elements already prevent the studded sheet from getting torn or torn away from the substructure, it must be noted that the risk of the studded sheet getting torn down has not been satisfactorily excluded, particularly if longer/wider plastic sheets are to be attached. Moreover, a great number of attachment points are necessary, which leads to the installation being very cumbersome (involving a lot of work). Over and above that, the attachment elements do not fulfill any attachment function (pressing function) with respect to the top end region of the studded sheet, thus necessitating further measures.
To improve the attachment of the studded sheet it is known to use an attachment element having a plurality of studs, wherein the studs are arranged and formed on the attachment element in a manner corresponding to the studs on the studded sheet to be attached. While such an attachment element may improve the tear resistance and reduce installation work, the use of such attachment elements still requires later attachment of the top edge of the studded sheet to the building wall. The previously described attachment elements cannot be used for this purpose since the studded plastic sheets are formed without studs in the area of their top edges to ensure extensive surface contact. Such surface contact is achieved only to a very insufficient extent, or only with a considerable amount of additional work. Currently, separate attachment elements, such as bars, sections, rods or the like, are used to press the top edge against the building wall.